


We all wear masks

by Bobby224



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby224/pseuds/Bobby224
Summary: After Scorpion was pushed through an unstable portal, he landed in the Lin-Kuei territory. Trouble finds him and on top of that, his hellfire power became unpredictable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was first created to 'train' my use of the English language. I'm not a native English speaker and having trouble writing and talking English.  
> The story may or may not make sense and is probably very rough.  
> But I think everyone has to start somewhere and I wanted to share my ideas with the readers.  
> If you have any suggestions for me (grammatical or story wise), I would be grateful.

Soft steps echoed through the snow-white forest. A group of Lin Kuei warriors were patrolling, looking for possible threats to their territory.

A bitter cold air surrounded two of the warriors. One of them was the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, a cryomancer known as "Sub-Zero". The second one was his student Frost. She also had the gift to manipulate and create ice, but she wasn't near the league of Sub-Zeros skill.

"What are we doing out here?" snapped Frost angrily at the Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero gave her a sharp look and reluctantly she added "Grandmaster."

He wasn't pleased with her disrespectful attitude towards him, but he chooses to ignore it for now. There were more important things on his mind.

"The thunder god informed me that there seems to a problem with instable portals. Travelling between realms has become dangerous, because the portals are no longer reliable and could lead anywhere. Raiden wanted to make sure that no threats were discarded to Earthrealm." he explained to her.

Frost brightened up at the mention of "threats".

"What should we do if we find one?" she asked curiously.

Sub-Zero eyed her warily. He knew of her brutal behavior, has seen it when she trained with the other Lin Kuei warriors. Very few of the Lin Kuei could hold their own against Frost. Sub-Zero waited for the day her attitude towards others would backfire.

Despite the problems the woman created, he enjoyed having her around. Since his brother’s death, he missed training with someone who had the same abilities as him. Thinking about his brother made his chest ache with grieve.

His brother Bi-Han was the former Sub-Zero before he was killed by a hellspawn spectre called Scorpion. Now his brother was a dark shadow, of the man he used to be.

The Grandmaster became aware that Frost was staring at him, expecting an answer. He cleared histhroat and replied: "Only kill, if it is necessary. Maybe one of them even knows what's going on."

He turned around to face the other Lin Kuei.

"Split up! We have to search the whole area for any intruders! Frost, you stay with me."

Frost had disbelieve written all over her face as she watched the warriors scramble away.

"What-"

"Be quiet and listen!", interrupted Sub-Zero her "I know, you too want to search alone, but I have an idea where we should look first and I need you in case something goes wrong."

She was confused. She knew how strong and skillful her sifu was. Why would he possible need her as backup? There was something about the portals Sub-Zero seemed to know and he wasn't telling her. But why would he hide it?

"Grandmaster...? Is there something I should know?" she asked quietly.

Sub-Zero let out a sigh and turned away from her.

"There is a portal a few miles east from here, hidden inside a cave. It's almost impossible to find when the cave is covered in snow. Only the vilest creatures come out of it. The other Lin Kuei wouldn't be a help against that opponents, but you would do fine. However, I'm worried something will happen to you. You are still inexperienced against that caliber of an enemy."

He waited for her response. Maybe she was furious that he called her inexperienced but it was the true. She still had much to learn and her hot-headed attitude was often testing his patience. To his surprise she replied very calmly:

"I will be fine, don’t worry Grandmaster."

With a short nod Sub-Zero began walking east. Frost was following him like a shadow through the snow-covered forest.

 

The walk towards the cave, was mostly filled with silence. Even the forest that was usually filled with noise, was quiet.

Something was definitely wrong here. Frost watched her surroundings while continuing walking and almost crashed into her grandmaster.

"Something wrong?", she asked and looked around.

Sub-Zero held up his hand, signaling her to keep quiet.

He could feel it in his very bones. An ominous, dark presence was near. It was awfully familiar.

Sub-Zero's frown darkened when he realized to whom the presence belonged.

"I can finally settle the score...", he whispered under his breath to a very confused Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't understand what happened. A few moments ago he was fighting two Onis to get to Quan Chi, and now he was in some sort of cave.

The lack of heat told him he wasn't in the Netherrealm anymore.

He furrowed his brow, trying to remember anything. When nothing came up, he decided to scout out the area, to get a feeling where exactly he had landed.

When he tried to stand up a blinding pain shoot through his torso and he collapsed on the ground with a groan.

Blood spilled out of a wound, painting the ground below in a deep red. His yellow ninja attire didn't fare any better. Yellow didn't really fit the term anymore, because large spots of wet blood had tainted it. Carefully he peeled of his armor and took a look at his wound. It didn't look good that much was obvious. Someone must have tried to disembowel him.

He growled at the thought that the Oni had hit him after all...

He thought he had evaded that devastating attack.

Well, obviously not...

The ninja knew that he had to move, but first he had to stop the bleeding.

Concentrating on his hand, a small flame was summoned. With clenched teeth he shut the wound close. His body wasn't completely immune to his own flame, if he concentrated enough.

With the wound closed he mended to the smaller injuries. He wasn't worried about an infection, since the hellfire would quickly burn it out.

Carefully he lifted himself up and put his ruined armor back on.

Taking note of his surroundings, he could see light at one point and he knew he could exit the cave.

He was greeted by complete whiteness.

"Snow...", he thought grimly.

It wasn't something he was fond of. His family and clan where murdered when it was winter.

He would never forget the sickly contrast of the blood on the snow-covered ground or how the lifeless bodies of his comrades shattered under the lightest touch into thousands of pieces...

He now knew that it was Quan Chi that exterminated his clan, the Shirai Ryu, and not the former Sub-Zero.

Shaking his head from his dark thoughts he continued forward.

As he walked through the snow, a realization began to dawn on him. He recognized Earthrealm and he knew whom the territory belonged to, he was at the moment.

A sudden instinct kicked in and he ducked just in time to evade an ice blue sphere that was flying at him.

The ice ball hit a row of trees behind him and froze them solid. He narrowed his eyes, he didn't need that right now. To his surprise it wasn't Sub-Zero, but a female with spiky blue-white hair. Her attire looked very similar to Sub-Zeros.

"Scorpion!", taunted the female voice with malice, "how nice of you to visit us!".

Scorpion recognized her now. It was Frost, Sub-Zeros protégé. Scorpion wondered if Sub-Zero was near as well or if the female warrior had run off again without permission. He suspected the later.

Frost walked forward in a confident manner and entered her battle stance.

"I will rip out your spine, wraith!", she yelled and jumped forward, small ice-daggers forming in her hands.

Scorpion became angered by her gibe about his death and snarling, he met her with his scorpion-like twin swords.

Frost was unprepared for the spectre’s strength and her ice-daggers shattered under the power of the swords in tiny pieces. She cursed and evaded the next few slashes.

Seeing an opening she thrusted her hand at the wraith and formed a small, sharp knife. She was rewarded with a cry of pain and a spray of blood.

Scorpion staggered back, clutching his bleeding stomach. His wound had reopened and made itself painful aware. He knew he needed rest, getting injured by a brat like Frost...!

He breathed deeply and summoned his hellfire power, setting his body and swords on fire. A sudden backflip kick had Frost flying through the air. She smashed hard into a tree and the air left her lungs. Black spots danced across her vision, but she could make out the figure of Scorpion approaching.

Ice surrounded her hand and a small blue sphere was soon created. She threw the sphere at the spectre and jumped to her feet.

The heat of the flames vaporized the ice instantly, much to Frost's surprise. It couldn't be! Were her abilities so weak?

She faked an opening and attempted to strike Scorpion. Almost mockingly Scorpion evaded her attack and retaliated with a hard punch towards her stomach. She slid a few feet away and tried to gather her thoughts. Many Lin Kuei had fallen for her feint, but the spectre didn't seem to have a hard time against her.

She could feel herself become frustrated and attacked Scorpion with a series of kicks and punches. Scorpion blocked all of them skillfully and pushed her back.

A chained kunai was pushing its way out of his hand until it laid in his palm. He threw the kunai with blinding speed towards Frost, who was too slow to evade. It punctured her chest and forced a scream out of her. He

pulled the chain towards him and shouted: „Get over here!".

Frost tried to dislodge the kunai, but it was no use, as she was pulled towards Scorpion. A brutal uppercut finished the fight and Frost found herself laying on her back in the snow. Her mask was cracked and blood

gushed out of a cut. She could have sworn her jaw was broken. Scorpion stalked to her and raised his sword, ready to impale and kill her.


End file.
